gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
FCS-0100 Wraith
The FCS-0100 Wraith '''(or '''Wraith) is a high performance mobile suit optimized for space combat, used by the EFSF ''and the ''White Hearts. Developed from the previous successful models, the Phantom ''and the ''Phantom Kuroku, this unit is a next generation version of the aforementioned models. It appears in Mobile Suit Gundam: Shadows of Ascent. Technology and Combat Characteristics As the Three-Way War had ended, the freshly reinstated EFSF found itself to be lacking an effective enough unit to be mass-produced. The research project on the captured IMS-100 Shockwave wasn't fast enough, and as such the EFSF ''high command ordered a continuation upon the ''FCS series of mobile suits, thanks to the abundance of combat data and technological advancements. Due to all of the aforementioned data, the Wraith was designed and built in large numbers for the EFSF in less than half a year. By 0043 AE, the Wraith was built in tandem with the IMS-100-II Shockwave Mass Production Type. There have been significant issues concerning actual combat tests, since there haven't been any possibilities of testing the model in real combat. Thus, the power of the suit could not be precisely determined. However, after the Moon Massacre, the Wraith 'was accurately determined to be on par with the ''Gestral mobile suit, the XGT-I Romegatia. Production of the unit was outsourced to the company Kounan Manufacturing due to their experience with producing integrated systems and MagAccel Rifle ''parts. The weaponry is mostly improved versions of the weapons from the previous generations of ''FCS ''models. The only exception is the ''MagAccel III Rifle, which has received a significant overhaul compared to the standard rifle used on the Phantom. The rifle can now transition between a sword and a rifle mode. When in rifle mode, the sword protrusion folds below the rather short rifle. When in sword mode, the rifle is disengaged to prevent accidental shooting. The sword is covered by a thin layer of plasma and beam coating to allow high cutting power. As a backup weapon, a slightly improved version of the plasma saber from the FCS series was made. A set of high caliber dual vulcans was also made for the '''Wraith. The cloaking element from the Kuroku was removed. Instead, an enhanced signal-dampening armor composite was implemented into the unit instead to lower costs both on power and unit cost. A multi-view cockpit was developed to replace the aging linear cockpit design that restricted the pilot's line of sight. The multi-view cockpit consisted of screens that turned on following the suit's activation, surrounding the pilot's seat in screens showing the outside environment. A short time before Yuka Misaki's reappearance, plans to upgrade the unit specifically for the White Hearts were approved and put into motion. The new Wraith was to be designated Wraith Brave, and featured a large, foldable shield capable of blocking several shots from Gestral's mobile suits. A beam pistol was given to the Wraith Brave as a backup weapon, and also as a way to combat the increasing levels of kinetic ammunition resistance detected on enemy mobile suits. The plasma saber was replaced by a more effective model of the beam saber utilized by the IMS-100-II Shockwave Mass Production Type. These upgrades allowed White Hearts to engage Gestral mobile suits rather effectively. They have also been proven to be very effective towards Crimson's ''own mobile suits and the ''NEF's ''other mobile suits as well. Armaments * '''MagAccel III Rifle '(230mm) ** Rifle Mode *** The aforementioned rifle mode. When this mode is engaged, the sword protrusion lowers below the rifle parts, allowing for unrestricted fire. Instead of standard shells, the primary ammunition consisted of plasma slugs - 230mm titanium composite shells would be launched at the target using supercooled neodymium composite magnets at speeds over Mach 4.8, where upon impact, the shell explodes and releases superheated plasma, allowing for additional armor penetration. The energy costs increased significantly due to supercooling the magnets, and as such the reactor was enhanced to compensate for this. ** Sword Mode *** The sword mode is a new concept made by NEF engineers to attempt to alleviate the rather significant issue of weapon size by making the sword foldable below the rifle parts. The sword is covered in a combination of plasma and beam coating that heats the blade, allowing for further cutting power. While this mode actually makes the weapons more compact and allows extra upgrades, if the need arises, the new concept is rather expensive to make. * Plasma Saber ** As an improved version of the saber from the Kuroku, this weapon merely serves as a backup close combat weapon in case the MagAccel Rifle gets damaged beyond use. Comparable power to the Kuroku's plasma saber. * 50mm Dual Vulcans ** A larger caliber model of dual vulcans used by all EFSF ''mobile suits. The larger caliber allows for higher penetration, but the guns should still be used only against small targets. Optional Armaments * '''Plasma Buster' ** A high-power weapon running on its own reactor, the plasma buster resembles an oversized bazooka with a caliber of 800mm. The buster fires a plasma beam capable of burning through most metal composites available. Its massive power is, however, compensated by its poor accuracy and power cost. It is able to fire two times before needing to be recharged and to have its plasma couplings replaced. As a limited-use weapon, the buster was produced in small numbers, some finding their way into White Hearts to use them against Crimson armed vessels. History Moon Massacre As the Wraith was completed and neared three years of its operation cycle, the mobile suit could be tested against the alarmingly advanced XGT-I Romegatia ''used by ''Gestral ''forces. While the ''Romegatia was considered too advanced for the token colony flotilla that has left Earth several years back, the Wraith had performed rather admirably. The only area where it performed worse was protection, which was cut down on due to the rather high requirement of mobility. However, the Wraith was confirmed to be inferior to the XGT-IC Romegatia Notia in almost every way, except for mobility. The new beam technology utilized by Gestral allowed very high armor penetration, making the armor of the Wraith next to useless. Since no better alternatives were offered at the time except the slower IMS-100-II Shockwave Mass Production Type, however, most armored forces utilized the proven Wraith far more than the Shockwave. The mobility proved especially useful for special forces, such as the White Hearts.